Fabry-Perot etalons are used for filtering light. By adjusting the distance between the mirrors in a Fabry-Perot etalon, the filter can be tuned. Sweeping the filter in combination with a detector enables a measurement of a spectrum. However, typical Fabry-Perot etalons and detectors for spectrum measurements are expensive, so are not able to be used in low cost versions of measurement instruments.